


Игры на опережение

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Сэма видения. В них Дин.<br/>Перевод фика "Waiting Games", автор Nutkin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры на опережение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137732) by [Nutkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutkin/pseuds/Nutkin). 



> Беты: 80 миль в час, Aerdin, Natuzzi

В Секвойя Фоллз, штат Миннесота, они упокаивают полтергейст. Охота прошла явно неудачно. 

В воздухе висит густой дым, и все вокруг утопает в красном свете полицейских мигалок. Совсем как в ту ночь, когда умерла Джесс. Рана на плече кровоточит и от холода начинает резко ныть. Один из парамедиков кричит, чтобы он немедленно шел на осмотр в машину скорой помощи. Сэм остается на месте. Кто-то накидывает на плечи тонкое одеяло из грубой ткани, и когда уезжают машины, он плотнее кутается в него. 

– Мда, мы явно лажанулись, – произносит Дин, складывая руки на груди. Сжав губы в тонкую линию, он пристально вглядывается в дом. На его щеке алая полоска, но не похоже, что это кровь Дина. 

Сэма немного ведет вперед. 

– Парень, ты в порядке? – рука Дина на автомате ловит Сэма за предплечье. 

– Да, только… – голос Сэма обрывается, когда из дома на носилках выносят отца того парнишки. Из его тела по-прежнему торчит кухонный нож. Мужчина еще дышит. 

– Эй! – глаза Дина кажутся темными и огромными, – старик, вот только этого не надо. Не надо винить себя. Это просто… просто просранная охота, окей? Я плохо тебя прикрывал. Если уж собираешься кого-то винить, вини меня. 

Сэм смотрит на него. Кажется, боль из точки на плече расходится по всему телу, движется вниз по руке и поднимается вверх до шеи. К лужайке начинают подтягиваться заспанные и встревоженные соседи. 

– Дин… – Сэм мотает головой, как будто отнекивается от любых слов. 

– Мы сделали все, что в наших силах. Больше помочь ничем нельзя. Эй, – Дин слегка его встряхивает, пытаясь выдернуть из забытья. – Парень, ничем помочь нельзя. 

От холода и потери крови у Сэма кружится голова, руки Дина лежат на его плечах, и лицо брата прямо перед ним. Он слабо кивает, закрывая глаза под холодным ветром, который внезапно начинает набирать силу. 

– Черт, – бормочет Дин, проводя кончиком пальца по царапине у Сэма под глазом. Он берет лицо Сэма в ладони, словно хочет согреть, словно не замечает, что сам дрожит – а затем он наклоняется и целует его. 

* 

Так это случилось в первый раз. 

Сэм, резко оторвав голову от подушки и еще не открыв толком глаза, садится на кровати, будто его вытолкнуло из видения. Пружины под ним лязгают. В голове все еще раздаются голоса людей и вой сирен, хотя в прохладной комнатке отеля стоит тишина – слышно только дыхание Дина и тихонько работающий вентилятор кондиционера в стене. Сэм краем сознания отмечает, как бешено колотится сердце, тупая боль давит на череп, но все это отходит на второй план по сравнению с яркой и реалистичной картинкой, которая все еще стоит у него перед глазами: дым, пропитавший волосы, огнестрельная рана под левой рукой и Дин, целующий его так, словно знает, как все исправить. 

Этой ночью заснуть ему так и не удается. 

– Выглядишь фигово, – говорит Дин за завтраком. – Ты опять метался во сне. Снова кошмары? 

Сэм мотает головой, неосознанно касаясь лба. 

– Просто странный сон. 

– Ха! – Дин макает пончик в кофе и отправляет целиком в рот, лучезарно улыбаясь проходящей мимо официантке, – в прошлый раз, когда тебе приснился странный сон, все закончилось делом в Бамфаке в Мичигане, где тот парень проворачивал свои делишки на кукурузном поле. 

Сэм съезжает вниз по стулу, что достаточно проблематично, когда твоим ногам и так некуда деться. 

– Это не такой сон, – отмахивается он и добавляет в кружку еще один пакетик сливок. 

За окнами проносится сухая красная земля юго-запада, вся испещренная каньонами. Ландшафт, сопровождающий их последние сотни миль, напоминает Сэму декорации фильма «Флинстоуны». Измученные жарой фермы и разваливающиеся домики мелькают тут и там, смотрясь жутко и нелепо в выбеленном солнечном свете. Днем все кажется слишком ярким, ночью – слишком темным, и голубые и оранжевые краски, резко контрастируя друг с другом, размываются в густом черном, настолько насыщенном, что дорожных знаков почти не видно. 

У Дина своя система, по которой он включает музыку в дороге. Глубокой ночью, пока Сэм сидит, натянув теплый свитер почти по самые уши, так что молния оставляет отпечатки на его лице, наступает время для пинкфлоидовского «Dark Side of the Moon», поставленного на постоянный повтор. Для пустынь Дин выбрал второй альбом «Led Zeppelin», потому что эти песни кажутся еще одной деталью пейзажа за окном, как капелька пота, сбегающая по лопатке вниз, и горячий ветер Нью-Мексико в лицо. 

Музыка грохочет. Она перекатывается по салону, перескакивая с одного динамика на другой. Сэм закрывает глаза и чувствует, как машина движется под ним – с глухим звуком и редкими перестуками, когда гравий или песок попадают в ходовую часть. Слишком жарко, чтобы мыслить внятно, и он вяло размышляет, что будет, если прямо сейчас автомобиль сломается. Выручат ли сотовые? Или их выцветшие кости тоже будут торчать из песка, как эти коровьи черепа? Он пытается вспомнить, в каком именно штате растут гигантские кактусы, но у него никак не получается. 

Во второй раз видение незаметно проникает в череду его снов. Они закончили работу в каком-то маленьком городке. Дин усмехается и толкает его на машину. Раскаленная черная краска обжигает пальцы, и он чувствует влажный и теплый язык Дина на своих губах. Влажно и сыро, и местность совсем не похожа на каменистую Миннесоту. Грубая ткань их джинсов трется друг о друга, а затем его рука скользит Дину на ширинку…

Сэм открывает глаза мгновением позже. Кажется, тут слишком жарко, чтобы дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прийти в себя. У ключицы Дина собрались бисеринки пота. 

– Где мы? – спрашивает Сэм, отдирая прилипшую к груди рубашку. Он тянется за колой, лед в ней растаял уже давно – она теплая и терпкая. 

– В девяноста милях от Лудлоу, – отвечает Дин севшим после долгого молчания голосом. Когда он снимает дешевые солнечные очки, купленные на заправке, и смотрит на Сэма, в резком свете его взгляд кажется уязвимым и ранимым. – И, похоже, в сотне миль до очередной кучи развалюх, которым кому-то вздумалось присвоить официальное название. 

– Боже, – выдавливает Сэм. Тяжелая голова еле соображает, пульсируя острой болью. – Молись, чтобы в мотеле, где мы остановимся, был бассейн. 

– Сучка, сучка, сучка, – рассеянно и без энтузиазма повторяет Дин. – В следующий раз пусть разбираются со своими индейцами хопи сами, мы больше не поедем. 

Нечестно, что это происходит сейчас. Сейчас, а не тогда, когда у них было временное затишье. Вряд ли их жизнь можно назвать нормальной – но это слишком даже для них. После всей этой истории с одержимостью и известием о существовании других детей с паранормальными способностями ему просто нужна долбанная пауза. А не злая издевка мироздания, или черт знает, как это еще назвать. 

Сэм старается не зацикливаться, но легче сказать, чем сделать, потому что видения подкрадываются каждый раз, когда он перестает контролировать течение своих мыслей. Он поворачивает голову, и видит то пожарную машину, то один из этих уродливых домов, похожих на ковбойские ранчо, то вдруг вновь оказывается в центре видения. 

В третий раз это происходит неделю спустя, в маленькой отеле городка Аимсбург. Видение расплывчатое, вперемешку с обычными снами, но определенно его ни с чем другим не спутаешь. Одна и та же сцена, прокручиваемая по кругу: рука Дина, сильная, мускулистая, в редких светлых волосках, скользит в джинсы Сэма. Жилы под кожей натягиваются, когда он обхватывает член Сэма в кулак. Перегнувшись через сидение, Дин принимается остервенело целовать его под подбородком. «Давай, Сэм», – порывисто шепчет он. Бедра Сэма поддаются вверх навстречу кулаку, и Дин улыбается, тепло и довольно. 

Сэму всегда снились кошмары. Ему не всегда снился потолок, объятый пламенем, но странные, пугающие сны были нормой. Он не подходит для такой работы: охота потом еще долго не отпускает. К тому моменту, когда ему едва исполнилось десять, он повидал больше трупов разной степени разложения, чем мог бы сосчитать. Он видел обгоревшие человеческие кости, раздутые тела выловленных из рек утопленников, прикрыв глаза ладонями, сквозь пальцы смотрел, как души умерших вступали в границу света и принимали свой прежний облик. Так что ночные кошмары были привычной составляющей его детства. 

Когда он прекращает упиваться отвращением к себе, к нему приходит понимание, что произошедшее с Джессикой не полностью его вина. Он минует и это, как еще один эпизод своей жизни. В конце концов, не первый раз ему снятся сны о том, как дорогие ему люди погибают в самых страшных муках. 

Анализировать это нелегко, но теперь он видит явные различия. Его сны всегда размытые и неясные и никогда не повторяются с почти осязаемой четкостью. В видениях все происходящее кажется таким ярким и четким, словно происходит на самом деле. Макс Миллер никогда не убивал свою приемную мать, но в его голове словно отпечаталось, что он стоял рядом и видел все со стороны. Дин никогда не доводил его до оргазма, но Сэм помнит каждый вздох, каждое движение, будто это уже сбылось. 

*  
– Как работают все эти штуки с предсказаниями? 

Сейчас час дня, они останавливаются перекусить. Они почти подъехали к границе пустынь, но кондиционер в забегаловке кажется божьей благодатью, и Сэм почти готов забыть едкие, яркие огни, которые преследовали их всю дорогу. Заведение круглосуточное и, судя по очертаниям вывески, в другой жизни носило название «У Дэнни». Сейчас оно называется «У Дэррилла». Назови его хоть «Шангри-Ла», разницы все равно никакой. 

– Я что имею в виду. Если я вижу будущее, как я могу его изменить? Как это вообще возможно? Это… это даже не будущее, да? Это просто один из возможных вариантов происходящего. Если бы это было то, что произойдет на самом деле, ничего нельзя было бы изменить. Или я бы видел, как я это останавливаю. 

Дин трясет пакетик «Sweet 'n Low» и опрокидывает его в кофе. 

– Ну да, наверное. Это как путешествия во времени и вся эта пурга в фильмах. Сначала что-то видишь, потом это исправляешь.  
– Но ведь этого никогда не случалось, – не унимается Сэм, сопровождая свои слова энергичными тычками пальца в холодную пластиковую поверхность стола, – как я тогда могу это видеть? Если я что-то изменил, то оно больше не существует. Тогда почему я все это вижу? Наверное, не все, что я вижу в видениях, должно обязательно случиться? 

Дин резко вскидывает на него взгляд. 

– Это опять твои загоны про предназначение? Боже, Сэм. Все совсем не так. Ничего заранее не определенно. У тебя есть чертова свобода выбора, понял? Никто другой не решает, что случится в твоей жизни, только ты. 

Сэм недовольно морщится и допивает свой кофе в три обжигающих глотка. 

Дин просто не уважает его. И в этом все дело. Его брат уверен, что если Сэм умеет разговаривать с людьми – потому что он не полная задница, как некоторые, – нет причин воспринимать его всерьез. Вслух такого сказано не было, но Сэм всегда чувствовал, что должен научиться сминать пивные банки о лоб или что-то в этом духе, чтобы Дин наконец перестал обращаться с ним как с ребенком. 

Они были на полпути к Огайо, когда Сэму вдруг пришло в голову, что вся эта чертовщина с видениями значит, что он ну… нравится Дину. Сердце учащено забилось. На какой-то миг он испытал прилив самодовольства, но тот быстро сменился чувством вины и ощущением странности происходящего. 

И все равно. Откуда-то это взялось, и мысль, что он и сам этого хочет, и что он смог зацепить Дина, голова которого забита только одними рок-песнями и попертыми отовсюду цитатами – кажется просто чертовски невероятной. 

Сэм начинает наблюдать за ним, теперь, когда знает, что искать: взгляды украдкой поверх меню или над кружкой с кофе. Но нет, мир еще не сошел с ума, и Дин не принялся бросать на него томные взоры и почитывать романы Вирджинии Эндрюс (1) за его спиной. Он ведет себя, как обычно: все так же заглядывается на задницы проходящих мимо девушек, грызет ручку, читая газету, и все так же вытирает серу, кровь и всякую экто-плазменную хрень об одежду Сэма. 

Только Сэм вдруг начал замечать, казалось бы, незначительные детали. Незамысловатые, простые вещи, которые он должен принимать как нечто само собой разумеющееся, теперь бросаются в глаза, словно отдернули занавески и их отношения выставили на яркий свет. То, как они могут соприкоснуться голыми плечами в ванной, выключая краны в душевой, или то, что он знает, что секс у Дина длится не больше двадцати минут, или то, как они понимают друг друга лишь по одному спокойному взгляду и чуть заметному ответному кивку. Теперь он удивленно смотрит на все со стороны, задаваясь вопросом, нормально ли это, нормальны ли они. Может, просто со временем восприятие стало притупляться, и за прошлый год они оказывались все дальше и дальше от общепринятых норм, а он и не заметил. Но схватить чужой дезодорант, когда один из них опаздывает, и хотеть поцеловаться взасос не одно и то же, уж в этом Сэм точно уверен. 

Дело в том, что он любит Дина. Он никогда в этом не сомневался, никогда не задумывался, что это может означать или как далеко завести. Это как дышать, как просыпаться по утрам, как знать, что живешь. Он любит Дина по тысяче причин, но вычленить какую-то отдельную и попытаться ее объяснить кажется просто непосильной задачей.

*  
Они колесят по стране, всегда зная, что рядом другие охотники. Дин сколько угодно может сожалеть, что они наткнулись на бар Эллен, ворчать о его посетителях и об угрозе, которая теперь повисла над ними, но Сэму все равно. Чувство, что есть кто-то еще, удивительно. Он очень долго считал, что они совсем одни – их трое и кучка папиных стареющих приятелей. Оказалось благословением узнать, что тех, кто сражается с тьмой, больше. Что, может, по чьим-то стандартам, они не такие уж и странные. 

Дин не такой. Он больше одиночка, жизнь его ожесточила. Сэм не знает, почему между ними такая разница, но она была всегда – почти как физическое препятствие, которое им никак не преодолеть. Сэму нужно чувствовать себя частью большего, нужно знать, что он не один барахтается во всем этом. После смерти отца его начал преследовать иррациональный страх, что однажды они сгинут, а никто и не заметит. Дорога, давно ставшая для них домом, вдруг показалась бесконечной и пугающей. Больше нет надежды, что в одном из городков, которые они проезжают, им встретится отец, или что тот будет за рулем машины, бьющей фарами в зеркало заднего вида. Они потеряли иллюзию, что помощь всегда близка и что Америка не настолько огромна, чтобы затеряться на ее просторах. 

Сэму нравится «Дом у дороги», нравятся другие охотники. Ему нравится чувство, что стоит только протянуть руку и окажешься среди людей, обученных тем же трюкам, сражающихся в тех же битвах. Если теперь эти люди охотятся за ним, подозревая его в каком-то грехе, что ж, эту цену он готов заплатить. И хотя они с Дином не собираются сдаваться и просить о помощи, – все-таки эти люди просто выполняют свою работу. 

 

* 

В китайском ресторанчике в Колорадо они слоняются по фойе, пока им готовят с собой. Сэм рассматривает довольно жалкую стайку золотых рыбок, плавающих в тесном аквариуме. Одна крупная рыбка без отрыва таращится на него, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. 

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы животные были одержимы? – задает вопрос Сэм. 

Дин отрывается от созерцания зодиакальной карты на стене: 

– Типа, как Иисус, прогнавший бесов, а те спрятались в свиней? (2) Или как?  
– Ну да, вроде того.  
– Э-э, те демоны, которых я встречал, казались… э-э, немного щепетильными для такого. Хотя маскировка была бы неплохая. 

Сэм продолжает соревноваться с золотой рыбкой, кто кого переглядит.

– Ага, наверное. 

На этот раз им попадается приличный мотель, из тех, к которым пристроены отдельные домики для сдачи внаем. В таких номерах чувствуешь себя непривычно по-домашнему, как будто ты остановился у кого-то из знакомых, а не снимаешь комнату на одну ночь. Они валяются на кровати Сэма и едят палочками из картонных коробок. Правда, больше крадут у друг друга, чем нормально едят, за что еще и матерят друг друга на чем свет стоит. Сэм бросает Дину, который бесцельно переключает каналы по телеку, печенье с предсказанием. Тот разламывает его со специфическим хрустом. 

– «Помогите! Меня держат на заводе, где делают китайские печенья с предсказаниями!» – зачитывает Дин, опустив взгляд на бумажку. 

Старая шутка, но Сэм все равно усмехается. Он не тратит время на чтение своего предсказания, вытаскивает бумажник и запихивает туда бумажку. У него уже набралась целая коллекция, заменившая охапку фантиков от «Базука Джо» (3), которые он хранил в пепельнице со своей стороны машины. Иногда, когда ему было по-настоящему скучно, Сэм вытаскивал их и пересматривал. «Скоро на вашем горизонте появятся новые возможности. Друзья – те же цветы, им нужно место, чтобы развиваться». Глупо, но ему нравится получать в качестве довеска к еде на вынос все эти изречения. Мир гораздо чаще говорил ему «Соси!», чем предлагал оглянуться «на все прекрасное, что окружает его». 

По телеку ничего нет, поэтому они решают выбраться на крыльцо и там набираются дешевым пивом. В траве копошатся светлячки, и на душе удивительно спокойно. Дин всегда с трудом переносит любое бездействие, он начинает трясти ногой или щелкать суставами пальцев, если какое-то время ничем не занят, но здесь даже он успокаивается. Как будто заботы отступают, и они могут побыть просто парочкой обычных парней – братьями, заскочившими по дороге в маленький городишко. Да они могут быть кем угодно. 

Сэм закидывает пятки на перила и принимается раскачивать носками. 

– Знаешь, – говорит Дин, отпивая от четвертого пива за вечер, – я был рад за тебя, когда ты уехал. 

– А? 

– Ну, учеба твоя, – поясняет Дин, – не думаю, что когда-нибудь тебе это говорил. Я правда хотел, чтобы у тебя все получилось. Чтобы ты… чтобы ты добился чего-то и все такое. 

Сэм теряется, что ответить. 

– Нет, ты мне этого не говорил. 

– Ну, я тебе сейчас говорю. 

В груди как-то неопределенно ноет, но Сэм не хочет все испортить, произнеся что-то сентиментальное, что-то, от чего Дин снова закроется, как обычно. 

– Спасибо, – отвечает он наконец. Это самое нейтральное, на что он оказался способен. 

Дин смотрит на него, слегка изогнув бровь. Губы влажно блестят от пива. Он просто смотрит, грудь лениво движется, когда он спокойно вдыхает и выдыхает в состоянии, близком к опьянению. Дин не выглядит грустным, такие моменты вообще редки, но, наверное, его можно назвать задумчивым. Таким Дина вряд ли кто когда-либо видел, и Сэму нравится эта мысль. Дин улыбается слегка, когда Сэм ловит его взгляд. 

В этот момент Сэма захлестывает ужасное чувство. 

Следующие тридцать минут он проводит в ванной. Якобы чистя зубы, но на самом деле он просто сидит на крышке унитаза, уронив лицо в ладони. 

Происходящее похоже на воспаленный зубной нерв: большую часть времени он может игнорировать тупую боль, пока не вспомнит про нее, и боль резко не ударит по нему молотком. И тогда он снова сталкивается лицом к лицу с тем, что, святой Иисусе, у него видения, как он и его старший брат занимаются сексом. 

– Придурок, ты там как? – наконец раздается голос Дина, и тот требовательно стучит в дверь, – я уже готов вызывать подкрепление. 

– Я в порядке, – отвечает Сэм, – боже, Дин, уходи. 

Он пытается справиться с тошнотой, побелевшими пальцами цепляясь за ванную стойку. Сэм делает размеренные глубокие вздохи, и к тому времени, когда он возвращается в комнату, с ним снова все в порядке. 

*  
Если чему-то суждено случиться, так оно и будет. Вляпавшись в заварушку, всегда иди до конца. Именно так они поступают. Именно таково семейное кредо Винчестеров. 

Сэм старается утешить себя логикой таких рассуждений, пока не просыпается в Сан Антонио, со стояком под простынями. 

Он сидел на Дине. Кровать почти не отличалась от той, на которой он лежит сейчас. Ноги широко раздвинуты, член болезненно напряжен. Он. На. Дине. У которого на лице такое выражение, будто происходит что-то потрясающее. Дин лежал на спине, приоткрыв влажный яркий рот. Он вцепился в бедра Сэма, удерживая и задавая темп, и Сэм чувствовал внутри его. Член Дина. Медленно скользящий в нем. Он может вспомнить каждую деталь: тепло и ноющую боль возбуждения внизу живота, белые искры жаркого удовольствия, когда Дин двигался как-то по-особенному. Дин задыхался и называл его Сэмми. Это должно было показаться самой несексуальной вещью на свете, но на отчаянном выдохе звучало так, что Сэм потянулся и схватил свой собственный член. Не было ощущения странности или неловкости – или чувства отвращения, как следовало бы, наверное. Было просто потрясающе хорошо. 

В приступе раздражения Сэм бьет кулаком по подушке и сдерживается, чтобы не начать мастурбировать. 

Весь следующий день он как никогда близок к тому, чтобы рассказать все Дину. Все тело напряжено, как струна, его мутит, и одновременно он чувствует раздражение и нездоровое любопытство. Хочется открыться Дину, избавиться от этого груза, перевалив на его плечи, но Сэм не знает, с чего и как начать. Он почти видит, как они сворачивают с оживленного шоссе на обочину, он делает радио потише и заявляет: «Я тут подумал, а тебе нравится моя задница, м?» 

Да уж, просто здорово. 

* 

Нечисть на юге на каждом шагу: на кладбищах, уставленных белыми мраморными памятниками, на старых фермах. Леса зарастают испанским мхом, кишащим духами. Призраков хоть пруд пруди, но большинство из них безобидны и не причиняют никакого вреда, так что они разбираются только с теми, кто не так мирно настроен. 

В Теннеси они упокаивают призрак. На поиски маленького, скрученного тельца уходят два дня. Сведенья о детских духах всегда крайне путанные, но на этот раз они не обходятся обычным сжиганием посыпанного солью трупа. Им приходится обернуть останки белой простыней и спустить в землю по всем правилам, как на настоящих похоронах. В воздухе реют тучи мушек, кажется, что вокруг них развиваются серые ленты, налипая на потную кожу и жаля. Могилу надо пометить: это единственная гарантия, что дух не вернется, – что выливается в ссору. Следующие сорок минут Сэм беснуется, укладывая камни вокруг земляного холмика и украшая его вершину скудным букетиком диких цветов, пока Дин стоит рядом, оперевшись на черенок лопаты и временами покачивая головой. До самого вечера Сэм не произносит ни слова. 

– Ты тупой придурок, ты в курсе? – говорит он спустя четыреста миль. 

– Ешь свои оладьи, а? 

– Нет, Дин, я серьезно. В чем проблема? Почему тебя так ломает отнестись не наплевательски хоть к чему-нибудь? 

– Наплевательски? – губы Дина сжимаются в полоску, и Сэм знает этот жест ой как хорошо. Он означает «Завались на другой бок и спи зубами к стенке, чувак», или «Даже не думай, что мне слабо окунуть тебя пару раз в унитаз головой». – Мне не наплевать, Сэм. Мне не наплевать на людей вокруг, которые реально живы. Мне не наплевать на людей, которых мы спасаем. Может, если бы ты не проводил столько времени, размазывая по лицу сопли из-за дерьма, которое уже не изменить, ты бы тоже получал чуточку больше удовольствия от жизни. 

Его выпад слишком близко оказывается к правде, и Сэм со всей злостью накалывает на вилку сардельку. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, выражение на лице Дина чуть мягче. 

– Послушай, я не говорю, что у тебя нет никаких прав на эти твои, – он делает неопределенный жест чашкой кофе, – эмо-моменты, или что там у тебя. Просто не еби мне мозги только потому, что мне есть, чем заняться кроме детских трупаков восьмидесятых годов. 

– Как ты только можешь так говорить? – спрашивает Сэм, скрещивая руки на груди, – зная то, что знаем мы? Тот ребенок не умер, не полностью, по крайней мере. Он стал духом, которому мы наконец помогли, и… 

Дин вскидывает на него глаза так резко, что Сэм замолкает. 

– Мы не помогаем духам, Сэм. Эти твари больше не люди, они просто гребаные останки. Мы помогаем людям, которые все еще живы и которых эти штуки терроризируют. 

– А как же мама? – произносит Сэм с ноткой триумфа в голосе. 

– А что с ней? 

– Ты бы мог так поступить с ней? Как и с остальными… 

– Ну да, – Дин не дает ему продолжить, – да, Сэм. Она была привидением. 

– Она была собой, Дин. Она была нашей матерью. Она помнила нас. 

Дин просто отмахивается и принимается рассматривать что-то за окном. 

Он знает, что Дин не из тех, кто будет предаваться рефлексии. Все, из чего состоит их жизнь, что происходит между ними – это то, что происходит прямо сейчас. Прошлое остается в прошлом, и не к такому привык Сэм. Он любит перебирать воспоминания, отбирать одно и рассматривать его со всех сторон, пытаясь понять, что это событие значило для них, почему случилось так, как случилось. Так он понимает, что выстрелил бы тогда, будь у него второй шанс, потому что отец все равно бы погиб. И, зная цену здорового сердца Дина, он все равно бы поступил так же, сколько бы шансов ему не давали. При мысли, что Дин больше и не вспоминает о том случае, Сэм иногда испытывает приступы раздражения. В такие моменты хочется подойти и спросить в лоб, помнит ли Дин: когда они оба думали, что он умирает, они спали в обнимку на одной кровати. 

– Я хочу за руль, – произносит он, бросая смятую салфетку на тарелку. 

* 

В Мэне Сэм говорит: 

– У меня болит рука. 

– А? 

– Рука болит, – повторяет он, потирая запястье, – думаю, это потому, что скоро будет дождь. 

Дин отбивает на руле мелодию "Suffragette City" и, кажется, нисколько не впечатлен. 

– Ага, или это потому, что ты много дрочишь. Приятель, тебе и так мало в жизни всякой фигни, что ты теперь решил еще и погоду предсказывать по своему скелету? 

– Да, – отвечает Сэм, слегка натягивая рукава на кисти рук, – решил. 

– Так, в чем дело наконец? – Дин глядит на него, – твой чудо-радар на демонов забил тревогу? 

Сэм освобождает руки и принимается отдирать этикету с колы. 

– Я тебе скажу, когда он сработает. 

– Уж будь любезен. 

Головные боли мучают его теперь почти постоянно, и почувствовать что-то кроме боли в висках кажется почти облегчением. Он точно уверен, что это из-за погоды. Помогает только аспирин. 

Они уже где-то неделю зависают в Кремдене, прощупывая судна для ловли омаров и отыскивая следы паранормальной активности по ЭМП. В конце концов, ничего не найдя, они сдаются, и Дин сматывается с какой-то девицей из бара, в котором они были вчера. 

– Не жди меня, – говорит он, похлопывая Сэма на прощанье по плечу. 

Он все равно ждет. Уже три часа он лежит без сна в номере. Если сложить все то время, что он провел в мотелях, дожидаясь Дина после очередного невнятного звонка, то, наверное, получатся месяцы. Но сейчас все по-другому. Он на взводе и зол, как будто ждет Дина, чтобы сказать ему какую-нибудь гадость, когда тот вернется. 

Он старается удержать мысли под контролем, но в конце концов они сами возвращаются к его видениям. Те все время неощутимо рядом, стоит только подумать о них. Он перебирает их в памяти, вспоминая детали. Сэм почти чувствует запах дыма в воздухе, может ощутить нагретую краску автомобильного покрытия под пальцами, видит лицо Дина, когда тот толкается наверх. Картинки в его голове яркие, четкие, как будто он вспоминает вчерашний день. Свет вывесок лениво ползет по стенам, и Сэм понимает – еще даже до того, как его рука скользит в боксеры и обхватывает член: он крупно встрял.

Дыхание сбивается. Сжимая влажный и горячий член, Сэм кончает в кулак. 

*  
Они охотятся в Мэриленде. Сэм ненавидит восточное побережье и его жителей: их высокомерие напоминает ему о тех людях, с которыми он не ладил в школе. Дин полагает, будто от этого спасает «Quiet Riot», и это неимоверное бесит. Дождливо и холодно, словно февраль не собирается никуда уходить. Сэм поднимает воротник зимнего пальто, переступает с ноги на ногу, чтобы разогнать кровь в замерших ногах. Весь сегодняшний день они пешком наматывают круги по расфуфыренному центру этой большой деревни. Сомнений, что в местной церкви поселился мстительный дух, больше не остается, хотя горожане держат язык за зубами и предпочитают не распространяться на эту тему. 

Они останавливаются у кирпичной библиотеки. В холодном воздухе видны облачка дыхания. 

– Ладно, – говорит Сэм, растирая ладонью лицо в попытках вернуть коже хоть какую-то чувствительность, – ты идешь беседовать с миссис Бронсон, а я посмотрю, если ли упоминания о других исчезновениях в местных газетах. 

– Не, старик. Один я не пойду. Это у тебя магический талант развязывать людям языки. Стоит тебе только похлопать ресницами, как они вдруг вспоминают собачку, которую им не купили в десять лет, и вываливают все без утайки. 

Сэм выдерживает паузу, пряча руки поглубже в карманы. 

– Я напоминаю тебе о Пятнышке? 

Дин адресует ему легкую ехидную улыбке. Он стоит, сгорбившись от холода, в кожаном пиджаке, который, похоже, ни за что не променяет на какое-нибудь теплое пальто. 

– Ну, ты больше как поесть и поссать ничего и не умеешь, так что… 

Сэм хлопает Дина по плечу. 

– Раз ничего больше не умею, придется тебе разговаривать с вдовой одному. Удачи, приятель. 

Вечером в номере они играют в покер, до тех пор, пока Дин категорически не отказывается. Сэм умеет читать выражение лица во время игры, он так выиграл iPod у Пола Холлфорда на втором курсе. Когда Дина окончательно припирает к стенке, он бросает карты, цедя сквозь зубы что-то про свихнувшиеся супермозги. Сэм смотрит, как свет лампы играет на его переносице. 

Они решают играть в «Угадал, не угадал», которую Дин изобретательно переименовывает. Это самая скучная игра в мире, но после «Слэп Джека» костяшки пальцев у них всегда побиты до синяков. 

– У тебя есть, м, восьмерки? – спрашивает Сэм, краем глаза глядя по телеку рекламу «Old Navy». (4) 

– Неа! Проебал! 

Это долгая ночь. 

* 

В девяноста милях от Сент-Луиса ему снится, что он имеет Дина в задницу, и Сэм просыпается в мокрых от предсеменной жидкости трусах. Ему вдруг снова двенадцать, когда по утрам он сгорал от стыда при воспоминании о странных людях, занимающихся друг с другом странными вещами в его снах, и пытался угадать по лицу Дина, выходящего из ванной, не выдал ли он себя во сне, выкрикнув что-нибудь ужасное. 

Изображение отпечатывается в его памяти, выводя из равновесия деталями. Он помнит изгиб спины Дина, скользкой от пота. То, как Дин уронил голову на подушку. Какие проклятия у него вырвались, когда Сэм вошел в него. Каждый сантиметр, когда он двигался внутрь горячего тела. Как Дин открылся для него. И то, насколько привычным это выглядело. 

Сэм растерян, и его слегка ведет. И просто необходимо кого-то прибить – какую-нибудь нечисть, или, может, Дина. Однако в пределах досягаемости только он сам, поэтому Сэму остается только жевать что-то крайне противное из утреннего меню в кафе. 

– О боже, – стонет он потом, стукаясь лбом о стекло. При воспоминаниях о жирной жареной колбаске, начинает терзать сожаление, что он такой тупой. 

– С тобой все хорошо, принцесса? – спрашивает Дин, скептически поглядывая на него, – если собираешься сблевануть, то, пожалуйста, в окно, а не в машину.  
– И почему я ел эти блинчики? – стонет Сэм, натягивая на голову капюшон спортивного свитера.  
– Потому что ты растущий мальчик, которому нужна вся его сила, – отвечает Дин, делая радио погромче. 

Сэм мысленно воздает благодарственные молитвы способности Дина не замечать очевидных вещей. 

* 

Иногда он пытается пересказать свою жизнь в словах, так, чтобы воспоминания встали каждое на свое место. В колледже всегда было сложно рассказывать о себе Джесс, Заку, Беки и остальным его друзьям. Он рассказывал им об отце и Дине, о своем детстве, но слов не хватало, они казались пустыми и плоскими. Сейчас он снова перебирает воспоминания, словно так он может удержать их в памяти подольше. 

Он обгорел на солнце и лениво пропускает сквозь пальцы воду из бассейна. Холод номера, после того как кондиционер начинает работать в четыре утра. Гладкий пластик салона под его ладонями, к которому прилипает кожа, когда он потеет. Пары воздуха, из-за жары поднимающиеся от кладбища в Сен Клеменсе, штат Невада. Яичница с табаско в придорожной забегаловке, обжигающем настолько, что становится неприятно, когда кофе бежит по горлу. Металл оружия, согревающийся в его руке. Яркое, цвета серебра небо среднего Запада в начале весны. Девушки, чьи улыбки светятся, потому что их отцы и дети в безопасности. 

Из стройного ряда воспоминаний выбивается только Дин. Не возможно одной фразой объяснить, почему Дин самый раздражающий Сэма человек на свете, и почему он доверяет ему, как никому другому. Иногда со стороны бывает сложно догадаться, что они родственники и по сути стоят друг друга. Пока Сэм был в колледже, Дин изменился, да и он сам, скорее всего, тоже. Сэм не был настолько уверенным в себе до того, как начал получать высшие баллы и встречаться с шикарной девушкой, которая рассуждала о Канте и Кьеркегоре и понимала все его шутки. Он повзрослел, в то время как Дин, наверное, просто постарел.

Дин ушел в себя, оставив на поверхности удивительное сочетание иголок и уязвимых мест, которые он открыто выставил наружу. Так открыто, что, похоже, они затерлись до мозолей и потеряли всякую чувствительность. Дин может рявкнуть Сэму, что тот – самое ценное, что есть в его, Дина, жизни, и это не прозвучит как что-то слишком личное. Точно так же он бы произнес: «Передавай от меня привет Сатане!», приканчивая очередного духа. Дин сам выбирает, какие темы могут его смутить, и Сэм явно к ним не относится. Это не та болевая, на которую можно надавить. Может, когда-то оно так и было, но как только Сэм уехал от него к пивным пирушкам, кипам учебников и любовным запискам, Дин просто задвинул свои чувства на задний план. Смерть мамы, боль отца из-за потери, любовь брата – это то, что составляет личность Дина, и то, что Сэм осознает это, пугает. Потому что означает, что и кто-то другой может об этом узнать. 

Бывает, он скучает по тем временам, когда они сидели в машине на заднем сидении. Именно с этим связано большинство его воспоминаний: он никогда не сидел на переднем, кроме редких случаев, когда Дин доводил себя до такого состояния, что ему необходимо было прилечь. И именно это время Сэм привык считать их детством. Это всегда была их территория. Когда ему было восемь, а Дину двенадцать, посередине сидения скотчем была обозначена граница. «Твоя сторона, моя сторона», – повторял Дин, водя пальцем туда-сюда по широкой прозрачной преграде, если игрушки Сэма оказывались к ней слишком близко. Вместо стен детских они обклеивали плакатами спинки передних сидений с задней стороны. Дин лепил горячих цыпочек и крутые тачки на пассажирское, а Сэм на водительское прикрепил периодическую систему элементов. 

Позже, когда Сэм настолько вырос, что уже не помещался за границей, Дин сдался и уступил ему больше места. Обычно Сэм сидел, вытянув одну ногу под сидение Дина и положив слишком длинную, ноющую от быстрого роста руку на панель позади сидения. Половину времени, что они спали, они представляли собой клубок из перепутавшихся рук, ног, ремней безопасности и журналов, и когда просыпались, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитыми, оказывалось, что они прилипли к обивке и друг другу. Сменялись города, сменялись штаты, сменялись пейзажи за окном. 

Иногда эти фрагменты из прошлого кажутся настолько далекими, будто он потерял с ними всякую связь: мама и папа, и их с Дином детство. Просто страницы из жизни, посыпанные солью и сгоревшие в пламени. Проще притвориться, что их отношения начались год назад, на переднем сидении, когда они стали двумя людьми с единой целью. А потом Дин спросит: «Эй, а помнишь, когда тебе было десять, ты целый месяц разговаривал с британским акцентом?» – и все встанет на свои места. Дин – это Дин, его несносный старший брат. 

– Мы друзья? – задает Сэм вопрос в Южной Дакоте, когда они обследуют старый дом. За последние двадцать лет тут исчезло пятеро детей. 

– Да мы лучшие друзья навеки! – отвечает Дин, настраивая сканер инфракрасного излучения. 

Сэм хмурится и прокладывает фонариком себе дорогу, обрывая легкие нити паутины. 

– Ты заказал эту штуку по номеру, который был на обложке комиксов, или еще как? 

– Ты о чем? Он прекрасно работает. 

Дин поднимает прибор на уровень глаз и освещает им по кругу помещение, прорезая сырой воздух комнаты красным светом. 

– Ну да. 

Минут через десять Дин отрывается от изучения комнаты. 

– Так что ты там нес, про то, что мы друзья?

– Ну как ты думаешь, мы бы, ну, поладили, если не были бы родственниками? 

Дин вскрывает ломом застрявшую ручку двери, и, когда обрушивается на дверь всем весом, она распахивается, и за ней оказывается еще одна комната, наполненная затхлым воздухом. 

Сэм закатывает глаза: 

– Хорошо, закрыли тему. 

– Ну так как, – произносит Дин, снова водя сканером по кругу, – тебе интересно или нет, что я думаю про то, общались бы мы, если были бы собой, но не были родственниками? 

– Ага. 

Дин несколько секунд взвешивает что-то в уме. 

– Нет. 

– Что? – от удивления Сэм направляет фонарик Дину прямо в лицо. 

– Приятель, да ладно. Музыка, которую ты слушаешь. Ежедневные попытки разорвать на груди рубашку в порывах раскаяния. Единственная причина, по которой я еще не высадил тебя на обочине, всучив в зубы табличку «Предсказываю будущее за еду», это то, что когда тебе было пять лет, я укладывал тебя спать и пел колыбельные. Нет ни одного разумного объяснения, почему не стоит выбраковать тебя из мирового генофонда, кроме того, что ты мой брат. 

Сэм обиженно фыркает. 

– И почему я только с тобой разговариваю? 

Дин смеется, и его тупой сканнер издает какое-то многообещающее пиканье. Он победно тыкает им Сэму в лицо. 

– Потому что мы банда. 

*  
Они нападают на след демона в Джорджии. Голос Эллен в трубке звучит резко, пока она передает указания. 

– Вы не встречали Джо? – спрашивает она как будто между делом. 

Сэм перебирает в уме то, что помнит из событий в Дулуте. 

– Нет. 

Эллен смеется коротким смешком. 

– Хотя вы все равно вряд ли скажите мне правду. Если встретите ее, передайте, пусть мне позвонит. 

Дин вытаскивает кассету практически из ниоткуда: Сэм рылся в этой коробке сто раз и может поклясться, ее там не было – и под блюз они пересекают границу штата. Песни старые и потрепанные, как страницы читанных-перечитанных книг, и Сэм спрашивает себя, а что еще он не знает о Дине. Хотя стоит признать, музыка подходит пейзажу за окном. 

– Кэсси? – выдает он наконец. 

– Думаю, она вбила в меня немного вкуса, – невозмутимо отвечает Дин. 

– Нда, – говорит Сэм позже, когда Дин проматывает половину на второй стороне, где уже записана музыка посовременней, – ты весь такой сентиментальный и консервативный. 

Его так и не отпускают эти мысли, пока они едут по территории Атланты.

– Как ты думаешь, у тебя когда-нибудь будет семья? – внезапно спрашивает он. – Ну, настоящая. 

– А что, африканские дети, которым идут проценты с моего кофе, уже не считаются? 

Сэм не отвечает. 

– Э, не знаю. Наверное, да. 

– Вот как? А своих детей ты собираешься воспитывать, без передышки колеся по стране? 

– Да, а что тут такого? 

– Детям нужна стабильность. Не стоит заводить детей, если знаешь, что не сможешь обеспечить их всем необходимым. 

– Но с тобой же все нормально, – замечает Дин. Сэм не уверен, стоит ли это засчитать доводом в пользу отцовских способностей Дина или того, что детей можно воспитывать, вечно находясь в пути. 

– О нет, – возражает он, – я жил с братом в машине, и мы гонялись за демонами. Это чертовски далеко от нормы. 

– Э, – Дин смотрит на него, – но ты же был в порядке. 

– В том то и дело, Дин. Живя этой жизнью, мы многим жертвуем. Просто несправедливо обрекать наших детей на такую жизнь. 

Дин смотрит какое-то время на дорогу, а потом поворачивается к нему. 

– Ты пытаешься отговорить меня заводить детей, о которых я и так до этого разговора даже не думал? Или что? 

– Нет! Я думаю, у тебя должны быть дети, я просто не считаю, что отец – хороший пример для подражания, когда дело касается воспитания детей. 

– И что, мне следует бросить охоту и где-нибудь окопаться? Я думал, мне и так от этого не отвертеться. 

– Мне казалось, ты не веришь в заморочки с предназначением. 

– Не верю. Господи, просто заткнись. 

Сэм не первый, и даже не третий раз видит, как демон покидает чье-то тело, но когда черная тень вылетает в окно, он впивается ногтями в ладонь. На этот раз дело не было пустяковым: демон несколько месяцев подряд исподтишка убивал в округе религиозных деятелей. Его действия были спланированы и имели определенную цель, и хорошего в этом явно мало. Сэм уже и сам не помнит, сколько было таких схваток, и изменили ли они хоть что-нибудь, но твердо знает: эти сражения они еще могут выиграть, пусть даже и проиграют в чертовой войне. 

– Я горжусь вами обоими, – позже говорит Бобби, – только пусть это не вскружит вам головы. Вы просто два сопляка, и не возомните о себе черт-те что. Один выигрыш еще не значит, что вы непобедимы. Вы меня слушаете вообще? 

Сэм слушает, но ему все равно. Он счастлив и ощущает себя живым, как никогда, и достаточно взгляда, чтобы понять, что Дин чувствует сейчас то же самое. Демоны набирают силу, убивают все чаще, и одного из них они только что отправили обратно в ад. Крайне сложно не порадоваться по такому поводу. 

– Твою мать, – говорит Дин, когда они покидают Блэкшир. Он хлопает по приборной панели, – вот она – чертова жизнь. 

* 

Фостер в штате Оклахома оказывается крошечным городком, застроенным высотками. Он вызывает странное чувство: как будто тот, кто основал его в тысяча восемьсот каком-то там году, мечтал, что однажды на этом месте будет стоять мегаполис. Вместо крупного центра Фостер превратился в спальный район для близлежащих городов. Кое-где в небо устремляются высокие кирпичные церкви, и викторианские дома демонстрируют различные степени запущения. На многих фасадах висят таблички: «Дом Миллеров» или «Дом Брайсона мл.», – как будто так можно примирить вещи с тем, чем они не являются. 

– Иисусе, – говорит Дин, ведя машину вдоль очередной серой улочки, – я сойду с ума и тоже убью себя. 

– Да уж, не особо здесь уютно. – Сэм смотрит в окно на серебристо-белые лучи, проглядывающие между весенними облаками. 

– С другой стороны, – Дин резко выворачивает в сторону закусочной-не-выходя-из-машины, носящей название «Has-T-Freez» и спрятавшейся за прачечной и очередной высоткой, – не стоит недооценивать мотивационный потенциал хорошо поджаренного хот-дога. 

– Черт, четыре хочу. И картошку. 

– Когда ты разжиреешь, я первый над тобой посмеюсь, – Дин притормаживает у окошка обслуживания. – Напомни еще раз, что тут за дело? 

Сэм закатывает глаза. 

– За последние сто лет с крыши сбросилось пять местных жительниц. Только женщины, все между тридцатью и сорока. Это место уже стало чем-то вроде местной достопримечательности, люди называют его, э-э, Вдовий Дом. 

– Круто звучит. Думаешь, мстительный дух? 

– Возможно. Не знаю, здесь не то, чтобы жизнь богата на события. Почти все, что мне удалось нарыть, просто сплетни в местной газете. Плюс несколько случаев взлома. Надо бы забраться в здание местного суда и проверить, кто владельцы земли. 

– Я думал, у нас для такого есть ксивы. Так когда случился последний полет над гнездом кукушки? 

Сэм роется по сумке в поисках информации, которую распечатал во время последнего посещения библиотеки, и достает листы как раз в тот момент, когда Дин забирает их заказ. 

– Спасибо, – благодарит он, с завлекательным взглядом принимая назад кредитку на имя Луиса Алкотта. Девушка улыбается, на ее щеках появляется румянец, каштановые волосы, собранные в хвост, взлетают, когда она отворачивается от скользящего вверх стекла. 

– Эй, мистер Хобот, – говорит Сэм, вцепившись в распечатки, – держите ваш хобот при себе. 

– Придурок, что? Она классная. 

– Ей всего шестнадцать, Дин, или того меньше. 

– Да? Ну где-то это даже законно. 

Есть вещи, о которых Сэм предпочитает не задумываться. Если вещи, о которых Сэм действительно предпочитает не думать. 

– Когда ты безрезультатно пытался окончить школу, она еще только выводила на бумаге палочки и кружочки. В первом классе. 

– Бля, ты можешь испортить любое веселье, ты в курсе? – голова Дина падает на руль. 

– Уж лучше так, чем быть педофилом. 

– Надеюсь, они поплевали в твою картошку. 

– Ага, я тогда тебе ее скормлю. 

*  
В Оревейлле, штат Кентукки, ему всю ночь снятся сны про рот Дина. Это не те подробные, детальные видения, которые случаются у него обычно – больше похоже на мазки действительности, как тогда, когда только началась вся эта кутерьма с предвидением. Он проваливается в сон, и тут же Дин проводит языком по его ключице, по вене на левом предплечье, по косточке, выпирающей на бедре. Бросает в жар, и кожа покрывается испариной. 

На следующее утро он клюет носом над кофе, и в голове проносятся дикие мысли о суициде на дне чашки. Можно покончить с этим прямо сейчас, прямо здесь. А погребальный костер они соорудят из пакетиков с сахаром. 

– Ты ведь не знал, что я одержим, – начинает он разговор ни с того ни с сего. 

– Ты о чем? 

– У тебя ведь не возникало никаких догадок, – продолжает Сэм, словно удивляясь, как эти слова вылетают из его рта, – я с первой секунды знал, что это был не ты, а перевертыш, а у тебя какое-то время под боком отирался демон, и ты даже не догадался ни о чем. 

Дин откладывает булочку. 

– Я вообще-то как бы ем. 

Сэм молчит и выжидательно смотрит на него. 

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, приятель? Оно несло ту же чушь, что и ты раньше. Я не увидел ничего странного в том, что ты просишь меня о … об этом, если считаешь, что из-за тебя погиб тот чувак. Ты точно так же вел себя в Коннектикуте, где был тот призрак. 

Сэм хмурится. 

– И что, я настолько типично себя веду, что если бы меня подменили… э-э, сэмоандроидом, ты бы даже не заметил? 

– Заметил! Я заметил, когда ты был одержим. 

– Точно, когда я связал человека и приставил нож к его горлу. Очевидно, ты не так уж хорошо меня знаешь, если начинаешь догадываться о чем-то, только когда я начну вести себя как Потрошитель. 

– Черт, Сэм, – лицо Дина мрачнеет, и уголки губ раздраженно ползут вверх, – я знаю каждую чертову деталь, которую только надо знать про тебя. Я знаю, что ты не ешь пиццу с ананасами. Я знаю, что ты не заморачиваешься и пользуешься всегда одним и тем же шампунем. Я знаю, – голос Дина громче с каждым словом, и Сэм чуть сползает по стулу, – что тебя возбуждает Джоди Фостер и ты единственный на Земле дрочишь, посмотрев «Молчание ягнят». Поэтому, блядь, не говори мне, что я не замечу, если тебя подменят сэмоандроидом. Ты уж извини, если в последнее время мы стали чаще разговаривать. Это твоя вина, не моя. 

Сэм чувствует укол обиды. 

– Ешь свой дурацкий пирожок, – выдавливает он и разворачивает перед собой газету. 

* 

Мичиган, Огайо, Массачусетс, Вашингтон. Импала колесит по стране, как будто палец ведет по карте, и ее траектория становится все более хаотичной. 

Сэм всегда ездит на пассажирском сидении, и неважно, что пару раз ему удается завладеть ключами и сесть за руль. Дин никудышный второй пилот, он ничего не заподозрит до тех пор, пока они не заедут совсем в какие-то дебри, и вечно пропускает момент, когда пора заливать бензин. Все равно водитель из Сэма слишком неуверенный: сказываются четыре года, когда он ездил только на автобусах и велосипедах. У него каждый раз екает в груди, когда он слышит сигнальные гудки, и Сэм неосознанно выбирает путанные проселочные дороги, из-за чего они обычно выбиваются из графика дня на два. Его желание не быть на виду вполне объяснимо, даже если Дин так не считает. Или тому просто не хватает ума, чтобы поберечься. 

Дин только раз высказывается на эту тему. Когда он никак не может отыскать на разложенной карте Бакерсфилд, не Бакерсден, он бросает взгляд на Сэма и выдает: 

– Если бы ты не съезжал к чертям с главной магистрали… Вот она – проведена жирной синей линией. 

Сэм просто бросает на него косой взгляд. Они еще никогда не были так близки к обсуждению того, что Дина ищет полиция, даже когда Сэм выходит с заправки в Элкхорне, штат Висконсин, чеканя шаг и сжав губы в напряженную улыбку. Увидеть на стене листовку с фотографией Дина в старшей школе, о которой они уже забыли, и предупреждение под ней, что тот вооружен и чрезвычайно опасен, кажется забавным только в теории. На практике внутренности скручивает от страха, и желание открыть дверцу и проблеваться не отпускает его до самой границы с Иллинойсом. 

* 

Когда Сэм был в Стэнфорде, он справлялся с приступами ностальгии по-разному. Тоска грызла не по какому-то конкретному месту, скорее он скучал по жизни на колесах: сдаче мятными конфетками и одноразовым пакетикам шампуня, жирному бекону на обед и обшарпанным круглосуточным заправкам. Иногда, если в ванной закрыть глаза и вдохнуть запах зубной пасты, кажется, что он в очередном отеле, и папа с Дином за дверью завтракают твинкисами (5) и скоро уже начнут колотить в дверь и требовать освободить ванную. 

Иногда он скучал по Дину. Вспоминал, как они вдвоем сидели в номере, смотрели МТВ всю ночь и баловались под хип-хоп клипы. Или как они разъезжали по какому-нибудь унылому городку, отпивали из больших бутылок лимонад и присматривались, чем бы заняться. Всегда тоскуешь только по хорошему, плохое постепенно забывается, и Сэм, вытягиваясь на кровати, врубая в наушниках «Judas Priest», представлял, что он проиграл еще одно пари и за это ему предстоит какое-то время сносить все муки музыкального ада на земле. 

На самом деле он никогда и не думал бросать охоту. На задворках сознания отложилась картина: дом с четырьмя спальнями, Джесс, он, выводок детишек, и рейды «с ребятами» на уикенды пострелять оборотней и упокоить парочку духов. Что ж, если именно так и сложится его жизнь, он к этому готов. Если бы тогда он и правда хотел убежать, он изменил бы свои данные: имя, удостоверение личности, город, свое прошлое. Следы заметать он учился у профессионала. Однако Сэм никогда не захлопывал эту дверь – он один из них, они часть его. Может, семья в жизни и не все, но она играет важную роль, а в его жизни это вообще все, что у него есть. 

– Чем ты там загрузился? – спрашивает Дин, бросая зубную пасту в сумку. 

– Всем сразу, – отвечает Сэм, – прямо сейчас я думаю о том, насколько ты антисанитарен. 

– Да? – Дин посылает ему звонкий воздушный поцелуй, – помни об этом, когда буду делать тебе искусственное дыхание рот в рот. 

– Как-то не планировал в ближайшем будущем подводные экскурсии, но учту. 

– Зато на вчера ты запланировал поплескаться вместе с монстром из болота, ага, – парирует Дин, натягивая красную фланелевую рубашку. Она в шотландскую клетку. 

– Гризли Адамс (6) звонил, – холодно сообщает Сэм. 

– Вы все еще разговариваете? Как мило. Ладно тебе, пойдем, есть хочу.

Все номера в мотелях одинаковы. Меняются детали, рисунок на обоях, примочки зависят от региона. Фигурки ковбоев на юго-западе страны сменяются простынями в сосновые шишки на северо-востоке. Иногда мотели могут иметь свою особенную фишку, например, витражные окна или тематические комнаты. Или слоганы. «Вы спите на земле, где спал сам Абрахам Линкольн». Впрочем, какая разница. Неприкаянная жесткая кровать в одном мотеле ничем не отличается от кровати в другом, и каждый номер такой же чужой, как остальные. 

Он просыпается в номере, оформленном в индейском стиле и демонстрирующем такое отсутствие вкуса, что Сэм даже слегка оскорблен в своем чувстве прекрасного и начинает подозревать наличие в роду Винчестеров французской крови. Утро, и по солнечным лучам, проникающим в комнату сквозь занавески, можно предположить, что сейчас уже за семь или около того. Дин все еще спит – по крайней мере, Сэм слышит размеренное, как во сне, дыхание. Сэм щурится со сна и поворачивается к брату, и тут его бросает в жар. 

Дин разметался во сне, тонкое одеяло сбилось в ногах, открывая его грудь и руки. Он лениво чешет живот, глаза по-прежнему закрыты. Дыхание ровное и глубокое, как будто Дин специально хочет подольше поспать и не просыпаться. И у него, у него утренний стояк. Без шуток, боксеры стоят домиком, обрисовывая член, и пальцы во сне скользят по линии волос под резинкой трусов. Сэм вдруг чувствует себя настолько омерзительно, что шея покрывает испариной, и, о боже, он помнит, каково это – ощущать кожу Дина в этом месте на вкус. Нездоровый жар стекает к животу, и перехватывает дыхание. 

Это не одно из его видений, но вполне могло бы им стать. 

Он мог бы подойти к кровати Дина и обхватить пальцами его член. Просто сделать вместо того, чтобы бороться с этим. От одной мысли адреналин зашкаливает в крови, а член стоит так, что становится больно. Сэм тянется вниз, просто поправить член, но ему практически сносит крышу, как только он касается себя. Три резких рывка, и он тут же начинает поливать вокруг спермой, как какой-то подросток, густые нити тянутся с ткани его боксеров на кожу. Сэм кусает нижнюю губу, задерживая дыхание так, что голова начитает кружиться, и рука не останавливается, пока он не выжимает все до последней капли. 

*

В кофейне в Индиане Дин вертит четвертак в пальцах и одновременно читает газету. Сэм ищет что-нибудь по их профилю в соседних штатах, когда вдруг заваливается на стол, хватаясь за голову. 

Почти облегчением оказывается то, что видения, которые стоят перед его глазами, на этот раз о пламени и потолках. 

– Есть, – говорит Эш двумя часами позже, которые Дин провел, хлопоча над Сэмом как курица-наседка. Он думает, что это первое видение Сэма за эти месяцы, – Веллстон, Айова. У вас пара дней. 

Сэм несется по дороге в Айову, выжимая все из мотора, как только Дин засыпает. Как будто если он будет ехать быстро, то сможет оставить за спиной последние недели. Сбежать от стыда и чувства неправильности происходящего, и той выматывающей тяжести на душе, которые теперь с ним постоянно. Он хочет поскорее уже столкнуться с демоном лицом к лицу и покончить с этим. Победить, проиграть, как получится. Все, что угодно, лишь бы сбросить с себя то полуживое состояние, в котором он сейчас пребывает, разрываясь между своим братом и воспоминаниями о бывшей девушке.

После того, как они выводят жену Джейсона Райли из горящей спальни, они проводят в Веллстоне еще неделю. Нет, они с Дином не набрасываются друг на друга в порыве страсти, и Сэм уже не уверен, про это ли место было его первое видение. Самым примечательным моментом в данной истории оказался парень, который знал, что они едут к ним, как только они пересекли границу штата. Пользы с этого ноль, но найти еще одного такого же, как он, кажется хорошим знаком. 

– По крайней мере, мы спасли хоть кого-то, – говорит Дин, – этого ведь достаточно, да? 

– Да, – отвечает Сэм, захлопывая за собой дверцу. Но он в этом не уверен. 

* 

Они в двух часах езды к западу от Каролины, и три часа подряд в колонках звучит «Faster Pussycat», когда он выпаливает: 

– Где бы ты сейчас был, если не здесь? 

– Придурок, – предупреждающе отвечает Дин. 

– Просто ответь на вопрос. 

– Я не знаю, приятель. Совершал бы преступление? Вел бы сайт типа «Адской гончей»? Играл бы в «Playboy mansion»? 

Сэм сжимает губы в тонкую линию.

– Признайся, что ты даже не знаешь, чем бы занимался, если бы не охота. 

– Это, блин, другое дело, Сэм. Что за хню ты имеешь в виду под «если не здесь»? Если бы я не был Дином Винчестером? Или если бы перестал охотиться? Или если бы никогда не начинал? 

– Никогда не думал, что ты сторонник теорий о превосходстве воспитания над природой. 

– Опа. Ну конечно. То есть ты думаешь, что если бы меня воспитывали какие-то дурацкие яппи в трикотажных жилеточках, я все еще был бы я? Ты думаешь, я бы одевался, как наш отец, интересовался тем же, чем и наш отец, потому что это в моем чертовом ДНК? Я так не думаю. 

– Хорошо. 

– И я устал вбивать это в твою тупую башку. 

– Хорошо. 

* 

Время в дороге проходит по-разному. Четыре дня на то, чтобы нарыть дело, пять или шесть, чтобы добраться до места. Следующие два, может, три на то, чтобы проверить, свежий след или нет. Сбор информации, выслеживание, поиски чертовой твари – и вот уже прошли четыре недели, а Сэм и не заметил. 

Он просыпается в номере, апрельский дождь бьет по крыше мотеля. Мысль, что прошло три месяца с того дела в Миннесоте, которое в итоге оказалось совсем другим, оставляет странное чувство. Они уже дважды проехали всю территорию Штатов, и появляется ощущение, что они преследуют что-то неутомимое, что-то, чему наплевать на правила. 

Если Дин и заметил смену приоритетов брата, как тот увиливает от дел и выбирает окольные дороги, то ничего не сказал. Дин хренов специалист по игнорированию всего, что выбивается из его черно-белой картины мира. Твоя сторона, моя сторона. Хотелось бы Сэму, чтобы все было так просто. 

В Луизиане все начинается сначала, и Сэм не понимает почему. Видения вдруг больше не о сексе, теперь они о поцелуях: нежных и неуверенных, яростных и требовательных. Он сидит в машине около придорожного кафе и выпадает из реальности на пять минут. Дин скользит на водительское сидение и бросает ему «Slim Jim» (7), а потом, а затем, наклоняясь ближе, пристально на него смотрит. Сэм вылавливает из кармана телефон и набирает номер Эллен. Он болтает с ней ни о чем до тех пор, пока настоящий Дин не возвращается. Выбросив эту ерунду из головы, он поворачивает ключ зажигания. 

Это все выбивает из колеи. 

Задней мыслью он цепляется за то, что это все не по-настоящему. Такое не может происходить в действительности, это что-то другое. Если он расскажет обо всем Дину, он уже знает, что услышит в ответ: 

– Тебе, твою мать, голову дурят. Это демон или еще хрень какая-то. Господи, ты ж не думаешь, что мы и правда собираемся… 

Возможно, это и правда демон, возможно, что-то темное и ужасное, что пытается отобрать у него последнее оставшееся в жизни. Найти способ сломать его. Хотя он не чувствует себя сломленным. Он просто чувствует, как происходящее набирает обороты. И он не знает, когда перестал искать причины и переключился на собственные чувства. 

* 

В Арканзасе они останавливаются в бедном мотельчике, пока пытаются выяснить, не появились ли в окрестностях зомби. Мотель удачно расположен: как раз напротив магазина одежды. С тех пор, как Дин решил, что если в твоем гардеробе найдется хоть один приличный костюм, то это явно признак того, что ты неудачник по жизни, с собой они возят только белые воротнички от наряда священников и какую-то униформу слесарей-ремонтников, которой сносу нет. 

Ночью по ТБС показывают «Офицера полиции» (8), и Дин хочет его посмотреть. 

– Ну же, Сэм!– ноет он, крутя пульт в руках наподобие ножа-бабочки, – мы на этом сериале выросли! 

Сэм закатывает глаза. 

– В тот-то и дело. Мы видели эту серию уже раза три, если не больше. Не пора заняться расследованием? По делу, а? 

– Ну вот, – уныло отвечает Дин. 

Дин кладет раскрытую книгу на кровать, страницами вниз. 

– Знаешь, ты мне так и не ответил. 

– Ее задница, – выдает Дин. 

– Что? 

– Ой, извини, – Дин включает звук, – я думал, мы о другом. 

– Каком другом? – недоумевает Сэм. 

Дин молчит, и Сэм почти уверен, что тот лыбится. 

– Так о чем я тебе не ответил? – спрашивает Дин во время блока рекламы. 

– Не важно, – фыркает Сэм. 

– Серьезно, – продолжает Дин, – что ты там хотел? 

Сэм берет книгу за истрепанный корешок. Он украл ее из библиотеки в Западной Виргинии. 

– Я тут пытаюсь кое-что нащупать, – отмахивается он. 

– Ага. 

*  
Калифорния – это тысяча миль вины. Они, ощущая неловкость, избегают этой темы, словно игнорируют нарывающую рану. Сэм знает, что Дин до сих пор считает его отъезд в Стэнфорд ошибкой. Это выясняется в одну из их стычек. Сэму никогда не оставить в этой ссоре последнее слово за собой, никогда не оправдаться за четыре года нормальной жизни. Дин никогда не простит его за то, что он вел комфортное и размеренное существование, пока другие должны были охотиться вместо него. Сэм не собирается рассказывать, как на самом деле было трудно, когда он пытался многие месяцы примирить новую обстановку с тем, чем он являлся на самом деле. Даже сейчас, вспоминая, сколько раз он, отвернувшись, смотрел в окна Импалы, пока отец и Дин спорили, кто лучше спел «Whisky in the Jar» – «Thin Lizzy» или «Metallica», он не может объяснить себе, где собирался найти силы бросить все это. 

Сэм не уверен, что не стоит давать Калифорнии второй шанс. Весь чертов штат кажется чем-то личным. Здесь он был нормальным, здесь он чувствовал себя дома. Он не хочет, чтобы эти воспоминания сменились другими. Он не хочет трогать их, боясь, что они рассыплются в прах. Он не хочет думать об этом. 

Тем не менее, вроде подворачивается работа в Сакраменто, и никаких поводов увиливать от нее нет. Они лениво обсуждают дело за завтраком, как будто оба надеются, что появится что-то более срочное и можно будет все бросить и уехать. Сэм так точно надеется. В конце концов, они смиряются и подчиняются обстоятельствам, проехав уже восемь миль вглубь пустыни. 

– Ты не думаешь, – выпаливает Сэм, когда они отъезжают от заставы на границе, – что Джесс тоже могла… ну, как мама? 

Последовавшая за этим тишина кажется настороженной. Выражение лица Дина, которое он видит в профиль, не меняется, наверное, только чуть заостряется подборок. 

– Нет. 

– Но почему? 

– Потому что не думаю, Сэм, – отрубает Дин тем резким, отрывистым тоном, которым он обычно сигнализирует, что собирается закрыть тему. – Она ушла. Я не знаю, почему мама застряла – не имею ни малейшей догадки, но такие штуки случаются раз на миллион. 

Сэм смотрит на унылый пейзаж за окном. Он ненавидит Юту. Ненавидит Дина. Ему необходимо было цепляться за эту идею до конца, иначе все вокруг разрушится. 

– Тебе-то откуда знать? 

– Слушай, если тебя грызет, просто скажи. Мы повернем на Вермонт, постоишь над могилкой, положишь цветы. Но в Калифорнии от нее уже ничего не осталось. 

– А если осталось? Дин, что, если она застряла здесь? 

– Имеешь в виду, что, если бы ты мог с ней поговорить еще раз? – говорит брат, все еще не оборачиваясь, – плохая идея, Сэм. Забудь. 

Они приезжают в Пало-Альто в среду днем, и у Сэма пересыхает во рту, как только они минуют приветственный стенд. Он не будет смотреть на Дина, если хочет притвориться, будто ничего не происходит. Сэм фиксирует взгляд на том, что происходит за стеклом. 

Большая часть здания сгорела в огне. Очевидно, то, что осталось, вообще снесли, потому что сейчас на этом месте стоит новый чистенький офисный центр. Когда Сэм выходит из машины, он чувствует на языке соль океана и закрывает глаза. Он почти верит, что когда откроет их, перед ним будет Харбер Вью Корт: Джессика в комнате 13-С готовится к экзаменам по органической химии, а сам он, купив «Черничную крошку», возвращается из кофейной лавки, которая расположена в конце квартала и где бариста всегда желает ему хорошего дня. Эти секунды полны светлой надежды, но когда он распахивает глаза, он видит только грустного Дина, который, нахмурившись, неуверенно смотрит на него. 

– Мы можем проехать мимо, – говорит Дин, ерзая в форме электрика, – просто садимся обратно в машину и вперед по шоссе. К вечеру будем в Мексике. Я куплю тебе чертов сомбреро. 

– Не надо, – отвечает Сэм, собираясь с силами, и задирает голову, рассматривая пятиэтажное общежитие. 

Они ничего не находят. Ни единого гребанного писка на ЭМП. Они обследуют каждый миллиметр, и Сэм уже даже может сказать, где раньше была комната 13-С. После третьей проверки места, которое, пожоже, было когда-то его спальней, он садится на пол и закрывает лицо рукой. Дин прислоняется к стене. 

– Ты разочарован или обрадован? – спрашивает он спустя какое-то время. 

– Не знаю, – смеется Сэм, но в горле встает комок, и звук выходит глухим и надтреснутым. 

– Тогда радуйся, – Дин убирает ЭМ-сканер в сумку и подходит к нему. Несколько минут они просто молчат. Раздаются громкие шаги и затем затихают, как будто кто-то прошел в коридор. Откуда-то из кармана Дин выуживает фляжку и откручивает крышку. 

Сэм смеется – на этот раз это больше похоже на смех – и берет фляжку из рук Дина. 

– Так откуда у тебя эта штука? 

Дин усмехается. 

– Выиграл в покер. – Сэм встряхивает головой и делает большой, жадный глоток.– Эй, полегче, пьяница! Я не потащу тебя отсюда на спине. 

Сэм толкает его плечом. 

– Дин, я слегка для тебя тяжеловат. Такое случается, когда ты не метр с кепкой ростом. 

– Мы все еще можем рвануть в Мексику, – соскакивает с темы Дин. – Ну, что скажешь? Горячие мексиканские штучки? Текила? Пинаты? Сиеста? 

Сэм косо смотрит на него. 

– Это все слова, которые ты знаешь по-испански, да? 

– Ну почти. Я еще собираюсь купить тебе сомбреро. 

– Думаю, как-нибудь перебьюсь. 

Сэм снова отпивает из фляжки и делает долгий, рваный выдох. Опускает плечи и утыкается виском в плечо Дина. 

Дин подбадривающе хлопает его по колену и забирает флажку, закручивая крышку на место. 

– Как скажешь, Сэмми. 

Они нескоро уезжают оттуда. 

* 

Калифорния что-то переломила в нем, что-то уязвимое и слабое, что только и поддерживало его в последнее время. Оно преломляется пополам как раз в тот момент, когда они проезжают мимо Паркер Администрейшн Билдинг, и Сэм пытается понять, с чем он остался. 

Охота в Сакраменто оказалась опасной и напряженной. Большие города – самое неподходящее место для охоты: слишком много людей и мест, где можно затаиться. Все мгновенно попадает в выпуски новостей, и через каждые двадцать шагов понавешаны камеры видео-слежения. Охоты в больших городах требуют деликатности, и не то чтобы это их конек. 

В какой-то момент видения вдруг прекращаются. 

Они не убывают постепенно, не размываются со временем, они просто прекращаются. Теперь его сны наполняют герои телешоу, мутные воспоминания и скучные мысли. То он прикрепляет листовку о пропаже кота, то ведет какую-то машину, то ест мороженое с кокосовой стружкой. Проходит три дня, и он понимает, что он не просто смирился со временем со своими видениями – он скучает по ним. 

Дин сидит в знавшем лучшие времена кресле с книгой из университетской библиотеки, пытаясь найти что-то похожее на набросок, который они зарисовали. Когда он хмурится, его лоб делит серебристо-розовая полоска. Дин не из тех, кого украшают шрамы – у него, может, и крутая внешность, но для этого он слишком красивое лицо. А так почти незаметные огрехи не отталкивают, а просто служат напоминаниями о прошлых переделках. И Сэм даже радуется, что надо специально приглядываться, чтобы что-то заметить. 

Дин, кажется, чувствует его взгляд, потому что его брови сдвигаются даже до того, как он поднимает голову. 

– Хватит на меня пялиться, фрик. 

– Не называй меня фриком, фрик, – на автомате отвечает Сэм и добавляет, – если не хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя Гарри Поттером. 

Дин раздраженно кривит рот. 

– Придурок, ты ничего толком не видишь. И прекрати даже пытаться. Жалко на тебя смотреть. 

Сэм захлопывает книгу и просто смотрит на него. 

– Ты не думаешь, что это ненормально, что ты никогда не занимаешься собой? Например, своим зрением? Просто предпочитаешь ничего не замечать, как будто оно само рассосется. 

Дин устало трет левый глаз. 

– То, что мы не рыдаем друг у друга на груди и не обнимается, еще не значит, что я о себе не думаю. Господи, ты такой душный. 

– Хорошо, – смиряется Сэм, – у тебя же здоровье железное, сам со всем разберешься. 

– Эй, чмошник, у нас нет привычки делиться своими мечтами и надеждами. И не думай, что я буду переживать из-за того, все равно тебе там что-то или не все равно. 

– Мне не все равно. 

Дин бросает на него взгляд, а затем демонстративно возвращается к книге. 

– Что? – огрызается Сэм. 

– А? Да нет, ничего. Я просто проверяю тут кое-что. 

Сэм закатывает глаза. 

– Что тебя так зацепило в этой фразе? 

– Просто контекст, – Дин поднимается с кресла, бросая книгу на стол, – ты точно последний человек в этом гребанном мире, который… 

– Который что? – Сэм поднимается и задает вопрос, разведя руками, – что я, по-твоему? 

– Я не знаю, Сэм, – нервно отвечает Дин, – а что ты? 

Он просто смотрит в ответ, нахмурив брови и уперев руку в бедро. На улице орут какие-то дети, доставая из машины принадлежности для пляжа. Сэм не думает об этом, он просто подходит ближе, наклоняется и накрывает ртом губы Дина. 

Сэм не позволяет – просто не может – промелькнуть ни единому сомнению в голове, но такого он не ожидал. До того, как он что-то начинает соображать, до того, как понимает, что ему не снится очередной сон в машине, когда позади три штата, Дин целует его взасос, глубокими медленными движениями. Руки Дина беспорядочно шарят по его бокам, и он откидывает их, инстинктивно притягивая Дина поближе. Его тело помнит все это, ему даже не надо управлять происходящим: он помнит углы тела Дина, то, как их тела сталкивались вместе и складывались в мозаику. 

– Сэм, – зовет Дин, когда они ударяются о край ближайшей кровати. Его тон может подразумевать столько всего, что от грядущих перспектив путаются мысли. 

– Да? – Сэм пытается уложить их на кровать, но они сваливаются на пол беспорядочной кучей. Влажными и горячими губами Дин тыкается в его щеку.

То, что он помнит из видений, уже неважно – это были просто наброски. Изгиб мышцы, прикосновение губ. Все кажется знакомым, однако он по-прежнему потерян. У него нет готовых ответов. 

– Все нормально? – спрашивает Дин, и Сэм сглатывает, прочищая дерущее горло. 

– Я не знаю, – выдыхает он, – наверное. 

Дин перекатывает их, и еще раз, пока они не натыкаются на шкафчик и на них не рушится лавина чистых рубашек. Сэм засмеялся бы, хвати у него воздуха, потому что они и правда как будто занимаются вольной борьбой на полу номера. И это и правда тело Дина прижимается к нему. 

Воспоминания, которые на этот раз приходят к нему из прошлого, настоящие. Дин выцеловывает с одной стороны его шею, а он вспоминает те разы, когда заставал Дина с девушками, когда они были подростками, и как Дин баловался в детстве. Он помнит контур губ Дина на дешевом бумажном стаканчике, когда тот пьет кофе, и пар собирается в маленькие капельки на его лбу. Он помнит драки, охоту, каждый штрих затянувшихся ран. Тупую боль расставания, когда он садился на маршрутный автобус в Оксфорд. 

Сэм снова чувствует себя ребенком, который переступает через линию соли и не понимает, почему ему так страшно. 

– Давно? – спрашивает Дин, придавливая его к холодной поверхности пола. 

Сэм тяжело дышит, пока язык Дина скользит по ямочке на его подбородке. 

– Давно, – отвечает он. 

– Ага, и я тоже, – произносит Дин. Он закидывает ногу через бедро Сэма, притягивая его в жарком, скользящем движении. 

Все слишком быстро, и прикосновения кожи к коже тоже, и он лихорадочно думает, даже когда выдыхает в рот Дина, что, может, лучше отложить до следующего раза. У него слишком огромные руки, они слишком трясутся, когда он задирает рубашку Дина и дергает молнию на джинсах вниз, и – боже! – член Дина аккуратно ложится в его ладонь. 

Хочется многого. Хочется всего, что он три месяца видел в своих видениях, и сразу. Сжать в объятиях, чтобы им двоим не хватало воздуха. Рассказать, что это значит для него, для них, хотя он уверен, что Дин такого ему не спустит. 

Вместо этого он выдыхает: 

– Черт, Дин, тебе нравится? 

– Да, – отвечает Дин голосом, больше напоминающим скрежет, – черт, Сэм, я и не знал, что ты такая штучка. 

У него вырывается смешок, пока он запускает руку в трусы Дина. 

– Я тоже. Ты… – он не знает, что сказать. Такой большой? Такой твердый? Ты мой старший брат? 

Кажется, Дин не заинтересован в продолжении фразы – он ерзает в поисках удобного положения, и его член скользит в ладони Сэма. Тот на ощупь горячий и нежный, и Сэм так часто представлял, что держит его в руке, что когда это происходит на самом деле, он на автомате сжимает кулак и подушечкой большого пальца находит то самое место под головкой, которое заставляло Дина… 

– Твою ж мать! 

… кричать. 

Он слышит чей-то стон, и понимает, что стонет он сам. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как он этим занимался, с тех пор, как чувствовал, что к нему прижимается чье-то тело. И сейчас этот кто-то – Дин, человек, которого он знает всю жизнь, которого понимает. Это присутствовало всегда, но принимало невинные формы: Сэма очаровывали гладкие линии мышц Дина, запах его пота и лосьона после бритья, – и сейчас, от осознания, к чему все это по отдельности вело, в груди щемит сердце.  
Дин перекатывает их еще раз, и Сэм наваливается на него, прижимая к потрепанному ковру. 

– Хочу так, – севшим голосом говорит он.  
Они снова беспорядочно и отчаянно целуются, и Сэм понимает, насколько тусклыми и далекими от действительности были его видения. Его захватывают детали: как колется щетина, как скользит язык, оставляя после себя мокрые полосы, как он чувствует кожей щербинку на зубе Дина, который тот надбил в четырнадцать лет. Он ощущает, как опадает и поднимается грудь Дина при дыхании, надавливая на него, надавливая на него. Рука Дина грубая и сильная, и сложно назвать ее нежной, когда она залезает Сэму в трусы. 

– Ты правда… Я имею в виду, что эта твоя игра «Давай узнаем друг друга получше» мне понравилась и все такое, но ты правда хочешь этого? 

Брови Сэма взлетают вверх. 

– То, что мы не рыдаем друг у друга на груди и не обнимается, еще не значит, что я не знаю, чего хочу. 

Дин смеется, громко и радостно, и сжимает пальцы вокруг члена Сэма. 

– Вот же сучка! 

– Черт, да! – стонет Сэм, потому что лицо Дина так близко. Он знает, что хочет этого – хочет больше, чем быть нормальным, больше, чем жить обычной жизнью. В этот момент, кажется, нет ничего важнее того, как Дин дрочит ему, быстро и зло. Он отодвигается немного, чтобы освободить побольше места, но тогда Дину приходится развести ноги, и Сэма, как молнией, ослепляет видение из Сент-Луиса, что он даже забывает вздохнуть. 

– Боже! – выдыхает Дин, когда Сэм наваливается на него и кончает. Перед глазами все кружится, но он никак не может остановиться. Кажется, вселенная уменьшилась до пальцев Дина, движений кожи на его члене и брызгах спермы, попадающих на боксеры. Это уже было много раз, там, в видениях, но все равно они не идут ни в какое сравнение с действительностью: с тем наплывом ярких ощущений, которые он переживает, с чувством сексуального желания и потребности в ком-то. 

Сэм склоняет голову набок, чтобы посмотреть на Дина. Он опустошен, выжат до капли и удовлетворен, но продолжает хаотично двигать кулаком на члене Дина, хотя даже не успел отдышаться после оргазма. Теперь, когда изнутри его не сжигает острое, жадное желание, он может только смотреть, но это оказывается еще лучше. Он слегка поворачивается, и солнечный свет заливает их тела. Высвечивает черты лица Дина: золотистые прядки волос, полоску поблескивающих зубов, пробивающуюся щетину, отсвет пота на носу. Сэм видит каждую черту. Дурацкий шрам тоже на месте, но он замечает и другие, которых раньше не замечал. Он видит, как кровь приливает к щекам Дина, перед тем, как тот выдавливает: «Сэм», – и кончает, пульсируя в руке Сэма и разбрызгивая густые нити спермы на пальцы и костяшки.

Потные, они в изнеможении валятся на пол, пытаясь отдышаться. 

– Придурок, ты тяжелый, – бормочет Дин, и Сэм скатывается с него, убирая липкую руку. Пустой взгляд случайно цепляется за кусок древней жвачки, прилепленный к нижней поверхности стола. Он дышит, как будто в нем открылись какие-то шлюзы и в груди гуляет ветер. 

Дин поворачивает голову, и, все еще не справившись до конца с дыханием, спокойно замечает: 

– Вот тебе и раз. 

Сэм смеется искренним смехом, который идет теплой волной из его живота. 

– И не говори. 

*

В Пайн-Хиллз, штат Орегон, они упокаивают полтергейст. Все проходит гладко. 

Ночи становятся короче, а дни прибывают: весна сменяется летом. Они уезжают на рассвете, обменявшись на прощание рукопожатием с главой семьи. Тот без конца благодарит. Дин залихватским жестом подбрасывает в воздухе ключи и ловит. 

Никто не умер, все прошло как надо. Небольшая царапина у Сэма, легкая рана у Дина – пустяки, на самом деле, оно того стоит. Отличается другое: то, как чувствует себя Сэм – спокойнее, сильнее, увереннее. Как будто знает: протяни он сейчас руку, и почувствует рядом теплое и крепкое плечо Дина. Их отношения далеки от совершенства, они лишены смысла, но они им нужны. 

Они возвращаются в Калифорнию, и, пересекая границу, Сэм испытывает лишь слабое чувство вины. 

– Занимался бы ремонтом машин, – прерывает молчание Дин. Дорога в этом месте безбожно петляет, и с каждой стороны дороги стеной стоят секвойи. 

Сэм отрывается от распечаток про русских домовых. 

– А? 

– Где бы я сейчас был, если не здесь, – поясняет Дин. – Я бы занимался машинами. Может даже, со всеми прибамбасами. Мастерской там, рабочим комбинезоном. Автомастерская «У Дина», или еще как. 

Солнечный свет пробивается полосками между каштановыми тенями деревьев, ласкает его щеку, и Сэм думает, что все теперь хорошо. 

– Ладно. 

– Ладно. 

Дин врубает радио погромче, для побережья у него выбрана «Creedence Clearwater Revival». Сэм смотрит в окно, и он может поклясться, за стволами проглядывает море. 

Сэм улыбается, и он знает, Дин тоже.

_____________________________________________

 

1 - Вирджиния Эндрюс, Cleo Virginia Andrews, писательница женских романов, в которых часто встречаются мотивы сверхъестественных явлений и инцеста  
2 - Иисус спросил его: как тебе имя? Он сказал: легион, – потому что много бесов вошло в него. И они просили Иисуса, чтобы не повелел им идти в бездну. Тут же на горе паслось большое стадо свиней; и [бесы] просили Его, чтобы позволил им войти в них. Он позволил им. Бесы, выйдя из человека, вошли в свиней, и бросилось стадо с крутизны в озеро и потонуло. Лук. 8:30-33  
3 - "Базука Джо", Bazooka Joe, популярная в США жвачка со вкладышами  
4 - торговый бренд, выпускающий одежду  
5 - Twinkies  
6 - Гризли Адамс, Grizzly Adams, точно так же звали героя популярного телесериала, несправедливого обвиненного в убийстве и долго скрывавшегося в горах  
7 - «Slim Jim» , популярная закуска  
8 - "Офицер полиции" или "Коджак", Kojak, популярный сериал 70-ых годов о полицейском из Нью-Йорка


End file.
